I'm the Husband
by My Bitchest Romance
Summary: The story is following about the Great Oga Tatsumi memory loss. Who know a dumbshit have a memory too. But everything was fine! So What do you want?
1. Shithead 1

**A/N : Stop Bitching about shit!  
**

* * *

**I'm the Husband**

It is impossible, unbelieveable, horrible, even disgusting, when this happens. But this is indeed the case on our brown-haired father. How and why?. Only god know why. And what kind of reaction from the peoples around him?. Still only god know it. So what the hell is going on?.

Oga Tatsumi isn't a smart man, we know it perfectlly. Tatsumi isn't a man who had the sense of sympathy, concerness, romantism, compassionate, gentle, and dignified. Tatsumi is the type of man that abusive, cruel, sadistic, violent, and evilish. A bastard who talks with his punches and kicks, a hooligan who responded everything phsycally, an evil who laughed over people pain.

Tatsumi isn't a man who had charisma, leadership qualities, responsibility, and caring. Tatsumi isn't type of responsive when talking to woman, have no affection especially to woman. Tatsumi isn't type of man who can stand along the time with a woman, he wasn't good when talking with a women. He doesn't understand what's women want. He lack of respect, chivalry, and knowledge about woman.

The good new is that Tatsumi isn't womanizer like his friend Creepichi. That was a good thing, because people doesn't want to see another pervert in this love comedy story. The Creepchi existence was enough to be a mock. Another shitload of creep will completely annoying. Oga is Oga, called by "Tatsumi" with his families and sometimes called by someone who called-wife. At first he was fine at this state , but who know that someday his freakin attitude whould changes?. Why it should changed? Because there was a girl who secretly wanted it. Who the hell is that? Only god know who. But y'know that. No? Rot somewhere.

The school roof was hot like hell, but it didn't stop our brown-haired father to enjoy his lunch happilly. Happy? What kind of expression is that?

Hilda? Your croquettes taste amazing, lucky for me having a wife like you! Oga stood up and kissed Hilda's cheeks. Hilda puzzled then stonned then frozzen and then melted. Even he was kiss her for a million times, but it still made a sense. Sense of love?. And a Million times? How it could be?.

A-hah, It's so? Hilda responded in embarassment, her face blushed as a strawberry (boring with tommato). Oga smiled sincerely as he kissed her on the lips, Hilda can't help but replied the kiss even deeper and hotter. They're kissed in front of Ishiyama's shitloader, ignoring their random surprised.

Why in the hell it's going to be like this! Furuichi screaming, then crying, then running, then die and rot somewhere but no one would care.

O-Oga kun! But Why? And Why? Also Why? Kuneida has loaded by anger.

Please..Calm down Nee-san! Nene trying to compossed Aoi.

Fool, why'd you so suprissed Kuneida? Hilda was Oga's bride after all, right? Himekawa who stand next to her smirked mockinglly. Nene give a death glare to the glasses crap.

Yeah, why you so worked up? It's a normal, and I'm pretty sure that they already doing "that", if that can't satisfying you! making love maybe? Kanzaki grinned sardonically.

Enough of this! Then Nene release her deadly chain, and in a blink of eye the two crap die horribly.

So what the hell is going on here?

* * *

**FLASHBACK**.

Wohooo! Looks at this Creepichi, look…look, what'cha gonna say then! Oga poked out his tongue to the white haired fool who walking beside him. His hand waved up and down showing his Dragon Quest CD! Limited edition labelled on it cover.

Furuichi stared at Oga angrily. That's was the last CD he was fighting about to get at the store earlier, but Oga suddenly appeared and used unfair way was Beel's electricity shocks and sent other craps included him lying on the ground. And then he walked inside the store freely and picked the damn CD for his own pleasure. And the most annoying scene is when he laughed demonically and saying " I'm the strongest, everybody kneel before me, bwahahaha".

That's mine, Oga! Gimme that! Furuichi shouted abruptlly as he tried to catch the CD .

Wow.. wow..wow! What kind of underhanded action of yours? Oga snapped, lifted his hand higher.

What? You're the one who used disgusting way! Gimme that, Furuichi shouted with the same move as before.

Nope!

Hey! I say, gimme THAT!

Huh? I say NO!

Dahhh..dahhh

On other side a blonde bombshell women looked at the two idiots with stoic expression as usual.

Ah..What kind of childish asshole's behavior! Hilda said sarcastically as she stared at the two.

by the words, both teenagers stopping their fight. Furuichi awared it, and beside all he could do is just accept what's Hilda say, he have no balls to replied Hilda's words of wisdom. It would be worse than death if he trying to reply, or even deny it. But it doesn't work for Oga, Oga always stupid being and would take the bait easily. Oga just can't stand againts insult, especially from her.

Huh? What was that? Oga replied, his hand crossed over his chest

Hah? Which part I should repeat it to you? Hilda still offensive. Oga smirked evilly.

The part when you tell that you're a nasty bitch, like this " Oiii.. you guys, I'm a bitchiest bitch, I just tell you". Oga put his hand over his mouth and mimicked her.

Hilda smirked demonically. Furuichi sweatdropped crazily, he only had two option ran and then death, or death before ran? Nothing better.

Oh,, sorry, but I didn't remembered it. Because there's to much garbage term of abuses to titled you. Hilda accepted the challenges sincerely.

Furuichi looked at the sky, the air has change into terible one. Their auras even affected the weather. It's not good, seriously it's not good. Furuichi though.

Oga and Hilda still stared to each other, their eyes filled by pure killer insting. Ready to burst anytime.

Furuichi sighed heavily as he took out his book, began counting the score.

Bitch! Oga's first attack

Fool! Hilda's possibility move

Witch! Oga's uppercut

Pig! Hilda's hook

Die! Oga gave her a penalty

Perish! Hilda catched the ball successfully as she smiled in victory

This time Oga has out of vocabulary, he stared at Furuichi looking for support. Furuichi looking back to him trying to give a clue.

Dahhh…dahhh… Beel tried to say something. With a "Dahhh"? don't kidding me.

Come on.. come on.." Oga though as hard as he can

Slut! Suddenly Oga shouted loudly, he knew the truff has on his hand now.

Pervert! Hilda replied instantlly. But Oga just gave her a grin, an evil grin.

Fufufu, sorry honey, but I was not! That was Creepichi! Oga laughed

Oii… I'm not a pervert you punk, Furuichi screamed from the side

Hilda awared that, but it was too late. And from this state, she was totally lost. But Hilda isn't a women who would gave up easily.

Hey..hey but I wasn't a slut too, Hilda trying to protest

Eh? It' so? But protest time is over? Right refferer? Oga staring at Furuichi, and Furuichi nodded.

That's right! Why the hell I'm not denying it first? Oga found that reaction.

Bwahahaha, you've lose baby, you've lose so bad! Now you've to knelt on…. Oga's words cut off as he saw her CD games flying up.

Whoaah! What are you doing bitch? Oga scried as he trying to catch the CD. But Hilda has succefully threw it to the street.

Hilda who used her demonic power smiling evily. They aren't noticed, that a high speed garbage truck is running towards Oga.

Oga, get away moron! Furuichi screamed. Hilda who know that suddenly screamed too.

Oga, get away idiot! It's Hilda's voice

Oga who still kneel to pick his CD up, looked at them confusedly.

What the heeeekkkk…..! His last words has cut off by the garbage truck that successfully hit him


	2. Shithead 2

**A/N : don't read or review**

* * *

Nooooo! Hilda and Furuichi who was held Beel lately screamed in fear as they're running in slow motion toward to the accident. Furuichi running toward Oga and Hilda running toward the truck. But why?

Oga what are you doing, tou stupid. Hilda cried pulling is body out of the trash.

Wake up ass, don't sleep here! wake up. Hilda slapping his face right and left, right and left.

Oh my, oh my, oh my! Hilda san maybe a demon, but it was too cruel, she just made Oga condition even worst. And she doing it like there's nothing!

Hilda and Furuichi waiting in the couch, while Lamia take care of Oga. The doctor

Phew! Lamia sighed, wipping her sweat

What is that? Furuichi asked, pointing at the injector.

Oh,, an anesthetic I usually used for akubaba

Oh my gosh! Furuichi sighed heavily, holding her chest.

So? Hilda asked

Not good enough and he smelled like trash now, Lamia replied

Don't mind, he always be! Hilda smiled

Why this people so cruel? Furuichi sweatdropped

And…! Lamia said, glanced at Oga's poor body

Hilda and Furuichi stared at Lamia

Okay, what's the possibilities! Hilda asked

Dunno, but no human can survive with this kind of wound, maybe Oga-donno will… Lamia stopped her words when she saw Hilda's reaction.

Don't tell me that! Hilda cried, covering her mouth with her hand as she ran toward Oga.

Furuichi frowned. Hilda san crying? How it could be? He though, when the drama became a horror.

Oga tatsumi, wake up, you punk! You still indebts 30 dollars of me! Pay your debts, then you can die freely.

Wake up, wake up, wake up!

The next morning Oga awake from his deathbed. The first thing he knew his body body felt so numb and disoriented. He looked around the room, trying to figured out what the hell is going on. Why this room looked so bad? Why he was in this cage? He tried to remember something, but everytime he tried it, he felt his head gonna blow! No wonder, in normal state Tatsumi didn't even remember what's his father's name. What happened to me? Why I smelled like trash? And the smartest question is "who the hell am I"?.

He walked to the mirror, suddenly he jumped out and screamed.

w.h.o a.r.e y.o.u? Oga shouted angrily, pointed his finger to his own reflection. He found that this guy annoying.

Don't mimicking me, ugly! Tatsumi going mad

I say, stop it!

PRANG ! the mirror destroyed.

I just tell you! He grinned.

He walked aroud the room, tried to find something explainable. Suddenly He stared at a photo, photo of guy with a Gozila.

Huh! this dumbshit! He glanced at the ruined mirror

Why he looked so familiar? Am I have a bond with him?

And why just by looking to his face, I felt so humiliated? Because just by looking to his ugliness I knew that he was idiot, idiot, idiot!

So you're awake? A voice awared him. There was a blonde with a baby on her arm.

I hope you didn't say something like "who are you", because I didn't want to see a drama so early in the morning! The blonde give him a stoic face.

He doesn't know why, but this woman presence really pissd him off. He felt that the DOOM inside him gonna exploded in the next breath.

What are you doing here? Oga asked

Me? Hilda asked back

Yes, and me too!

For a moment Hilda was stunned.

Who the hell are you? Oga shouted, pointing his finger to the baby on her arm

Wa-wait! Don't tell me th…

Shut the fuck off, I'm not talking with you!

Dah… dah… dahhh. Beel trying to say something, pointing his finger to himself.

Don't "Dah" me, just answer my question, Lizard! Oga snapped

Lizard? Beel though, his eyes glazed in sadness just if about to cry.

Wa-wait master, please calm down! Maybe his head jut screwed up! Hilda tried to composing Beel. Beel nodded slightly.

Oga! What happened to you? Hilda asked half angry

Shut up women, I dunno why. But just looking to your personality, I knew that you're a bitch, aren't cha! Oga grinned proudly.

Hilda's demonic aura increased just by a second. It's looked that she could destroyed the world before Beel do it itself

Mahh.. mahhh..#$%*& #$##$#$% (don't do it mom, you wanna see me jobless in future) Beel said.

What happened here? A shout coming from Furuichi,

What happened Hilda san? Furuichi asked

It's not good" Furuichi though when he saw Hilda was going to rampaging anyone who crossed over her eyes, then he glanced at Oga.

Oh, are you okay Oga? Furuichi asked

Oga who still stood up narrowed his eyes to the fool

Who is this shit again? Why there to much weirdos popping out? Oga though.

Oi.. what kind of expression …

Shut up and who are you, creep? Oga asked felt disgusting.

Who? Don't tell me that… but from the situation it's looked, I felt like a déjà vu. Furuichi though as he stared at Hilda who suddenly nodded as they're just doing a telepathy.

AMNESIA? Furuichi screamed!

Don't kidding me Oga, do you didn't remember me? Furuichi shouted

Huh no? And why you look so creepy? Are you always in this form? Oga said expresionless

Like hell, asshole! Don't call me creep, Furuichi going mad

AMNESIA? Someone shouted

Yes! Hilda and Furuichi nodded together

Again another weirdos has popping out" Tatsumi though

Who are you, joker? Oga pointed his finger to the clown

Joker? Hilda and Furuichi immediately stared to the direction

Oh my apologize, I shall to re-introducting my self! My name Quetzalcoatl

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! Hilda and Furuichi screamed in shock

You didn't remember me too, Oga kun? Jabberwock asked

Nope! Oga

YOU TOO! Again Hilda and Furuichi screamed

Hey dumbass, if you got the amnesia! How you could raising my son? The demon king snapped

**Last shit!**

So, what do we do Hilda san? Furuichi asked to Hilda who now sat on the chair

I have no idea, but we shall to get his memories back! Hilda said enthusiastic

Furuichi began to predicting the possibilities from this situation. He doesn't worrying about Oga's condition but it's about what will happen after it.

Imagining that! It's about the line… the line! Furuichi though

Hilda's amnesia : sweet, lovely, nicer, friendly, such as a real good wife.

Now if this situation will going with the same line as the past, so this is the possibillities

Oga's amnesia : manly, caring, protetctive, possessive, such as a real good husband.

Oh no.. oh no.. oh shit.. oh shit!" Furuichi cried, The nightmare of love comedy story will begin in front of his eyes.

Hold on furuichi!


	3. Shithead 3

Disclaimer :

* * *

At the night before Oga's memory loss, Hilda has dreamed. A weird dream about something that she will never imagined before. A weird dream that she really wanted even she tried to refused it, a weird dream that really makes her feel happy. A weird dream that will be happen for real.

Regardless from whatever their kind of personalities, women still a women. Women existence won't be real without their personalities. Women existence wouldn't be valuable without their personalities. The personalities is the most valuable part. The personalities is a gift, the personalities is the price, but the personalities was a trap.

That's true that Pacific Ocean was the deepest sea in this world. But the deepest thing in this world is "Heart", "Feeling". Who can read someone's feeling? Yes God know that, but in this context was human. Who? You couldn't know that without asking to him/her/them/. Even you know it, is not possible that they're lying to you, right? Maybe you could read their mind, but you will never ever know the truth.

Hilda is the woman in context. Her cold, her sadistic, her cruelty, and her ruthlessness was a trap. Trap for the crap who can't appreciated her pride, trap for useless people, trap for trash-like people. But the game was going to be wild and wild. She was trapped by hers itself, lost control with her own game. The ordeal was that "she wanted it but no". But she just can flowed with the line. It's was out of control, the heart is the one who talking here.

Hilda dreamed that she was in the future, her dream looked so real like she was watching a movie. The dream wich will drove her to be herself, because in her dream, she was, and she was, also she was…!

**Hilda's Dream**

Monday morning, December 29-2021. It's winter, everybody planted their ass at home, avoiding the weather. The snow fell like crazy, the news on the TV predicted that whoever had the ball to go out from their house will frozzen and die. What a fearful news?

Tatsumi's Villa looked so quiet, maybe the reason was considered the weather it self. His parents still on their room, making love maybe? And his dictator ruthless over arrogant sister also still in her room, making a bom maybe?. Lately he caught Misaki has joined into Al-Qaeda organization. Kind of terorism, but it suit for her.

The one who still sane is the green haired boy, so early in the morning Beel was in his private studio music. Playing his guitar, drum, piano, bass, viollin and recorded some his new song. What a talented boy? Goodbye Buckethead! Or Jimmy Lee.

And now he sat down in front the computer! Surfing, Googling, Game online, Facebook, Fuckbook, Twitter and some of porn site. Beel really a talented boy, He also skilled in computer programming. A while ago he was hacking the FBI site and leave some virus made by him named as "Dumbass. exe ".

It's too easy! Beel though.

Hah! The Poundsterling looked gonna down today, if I following this line like yesterday, I'll get much profit for my allowance, bwahahah! Beel laughed as he looking intently to the traffic graph of Trading Forex. What a super talented boy?

Boring with the technology, he stared at the clock it was 8:00 AM. He remembered something, he had a promise or actually someone had a promise with him. He wore his sweater and walk out from his room. Walking to the downstairs, some lift, stairs again, a hall, a lift again, a couch, a stairs, a lift! And finally he reached up to the room, the king sized room.

In the name of demon, I bet I'll lost somewhere if I'm not using my GPS! Beel sighed, felt tired as he wiped his sweat.

He stood up in front the room, the door lock is also used a system computerization. All the room in this house has the different password, It's little annoying because he forget it often than a blind bowman. And it's looked like he was lived in Alcatraz. After checking the retina, and the fingerprint the computer asking the password.

Your password dammit? The computer asked

"You Suck" Beel said

Try again douche! The computer said

"Hell"

Huh no!

"Ass"

You kidding me?

"Shit"

If you wrong again, this room gonna explode in 10 second

Oh my Lucifer, Beel lost hope

9,8,7…

W-wait, gimme more time! Beel screamed in panic

6,5,4,3,2,1

"Fucker" Beel yelled loudly, angrily! and the door finally opened.

Don't forget the pass again stupid, the computer said.

Never! Beel smiled, replied it with his demonic power, and the computer die.

He walked inside the room to find out someone who had a promise with him. The people in question still asleep in his bed. He turned on the lamp, and the disco light shining brightly.

Can you wake up now, Dad? Beel ten years old yelling at his father who still asleep. But from the looks, his brown haired father just like was in suspended animation. He turned on the tape, and turned the volume to maximal when the song start played. And the song was "Root bloody root" by Sepultura. What a good boy?

Dad? Beel yelled again as he shaking his father's body.

Dad? Oga sighed

Dad? And Oga frowned

Dad? Oga grinned

Dad? And a vein propped out

Oi Da… Arghhhh!

Like hell in the morning, what are you doing brat? Oga awake, screamed as he blowed Beel's head.

C-cuz you just sleep like a buffalo! Beel screamed back, while stroking his head.

What do you want? Oga asked, still sleepy as he tried to fixed his blanket, because he was naked.

Beel still suffering in pain, he was about to answer his so-feared father before someone shouthed first.

What's going on? The blonde women who slept beside his father awake. She stared at the brown haired fool. And the brown haired fool stared at the green haired boy.

What happen Beel? The blonde asked, as she tried to fixed her blanket, because she was naked too.

Father has promised me to go to the store, he promised me to bought my first bicycle? Beel stared at the blonde

(you can play music as a maestro, you can hack a website, you can playing Trading Forex, you have all the facilities, but you can't ride a bicycle and you didn't even have it?) what a poor boy?

Really? The blonde asked stared at the man in question

Yeah, but doesn't you see what kind of weather is going on the outside? Oga replied, pointing his finger out to the window.

I don't care, just gimme that damn bicycle! Beel commanded hand crossed over his chest, and Oga blowed his head again.

Mooom! Beel began to glazed as he jumped toward to the blonde woman.

There-there, the blonde stroking Beel head which was big bruised.

Hey, hey, hey! Why you always do it to me? Oga asked as he trying to wore his boxer from under the blanket.

Why you not just ran to the store and come back with a bicycle? The woman replied

Ran? Can't you see at the TV? That dog didn't stop barking about how dangerous if people go out from their house! Oga replied, pointing his finger to the TV.

So? The women said

Moommm! Again Beel began to glazed, still hugging his mom

The women stared murderously to the man who now stand up beside the bed

C'mon Hilda, can we cancelled the fight just becau…

Mommmm!

Tatsumi! Hilda said smiled gently

No Hilda! Oga replied smiled gently too

Am I was unwanted child? Beel asked to himself in sadness.

Tat…suuu..miiiii ! Hilda smiled with a sing song

Fine..fine..fine..and fineeeeeeeeee! Oga give up, fuck my life! He sighed heavily

Mother and son smiled happily

I love you honey ! Hilda kissed her husband's cheek still covered by blanket

I love you Dad ! Beel jumped and hugged his father in victory

Like mother like son, like demon like hell, like ass like shit! Tatsumi though as he go out from the room.

Dad! Don't be so long just because you have tired by playing with my mom tonight, fucker! Beel shouted

Tatsumi grinned demonically, he just about to threw his rashen shuriken.

Beel, please! Hilda smiled, stroking her green haired good boy's head.

**Bicycle Training**

A black limosine entered the yard! The limosine actually was black, but the snow already made it be white colored. A young man came out from the car, his face looks so pale and ugly. His ass was frozen.

A big mustache guy, is Alaindelon. He is their private driver.

Check out, that's your father. Hilda commanded from the kitchen to Beel who was playing PS2.

The boy doesn't need being commanded twice! With the spirit of war, Beel running towards to the front door.

What's the surprise? Oga's mother asked at Hilda as she pouring a miso soup into the bowls

Ah, Tatsumi just went to the store this morning to bought Beel first bicycle, Hilda replied

Oh god! So my grandson will riding his first bicycle? Oga's mother asked again

Hilda nodded in smile

We can't let this moment passed by without a photos! Suddenly Misaki and her father shouted together.

Here is your damn bicycle! Oga said standing up next the object

Beel stoned by the sight, his jaw dropped to the ground.

Oh no! he sighed heavily.

In front of him a bike was stood up elegantly it was **Channel Bike (Limited Edition) from ****Channel brand and signed by the Channel on a bicycle wheel, guide detachabel bag, a seat on the saddle. Only 50 Limited Edition Bike Channel is there in the world and every bike sold for about the price of $ 17,000, $ 28,000. Any material from which the skin is sewn over the bike was made ****by Channel Factory. **Courtessy by Google. What a lucky boy?

What a good bike? It is which used by Vallentino Rossi in Motocross? Misaki asked

How imbecile you are? Vallentino Rossi is a boxer, he beat Tyson in the last championship last year. I remembered it. Oga replied while checking the bicycle's radiator. No matter how stupid you're, but a bicycle never had any damn radiator for the rest of eternity.

Misaki didn't need time to stop her brother compliment with her almighty spinning kick

Okay everything is fine, now go on Beel! Oga said, but Beel still nervous with the diamond in front of him.

What's wrong? Oga asked

It's okay? Beel said pointing to the diamond nervously

Oh, I'll return it to the store! Oga said, bring up the bike again to the car

Wa-wwait Dad, I just felt nervous a bit

Beel kun, we shall make your photos before, so made your style! Misaki said targeting her camera to the boy. Beel so talented being a model. And after one hundred million billion Kamasutra style of photos. What's wrong with this family?

So what next? The snow has stopped so go on brat! Oga said to Beel who still didn't make a move.

Tatsumi, it's his first time. You've to teach him! Hilda said to her husband

Okay..okay, Oga sighed

So there is the the brake, this is the accelerate, this is the rearview mirror, but the biggest thing you've to do just keep your balance because this is not a ship. This shit just have 2 wheels, and I won't see you fall and crying like a baby. Understand? Oga explained

Got it, dude! Beel cheered happily, then he started ridding his bike first move. And 4 second later Tatsumi felt a electricity shock.

Whoaaaaaaa! Beel crying

Gezz.. Don't you remembered what I've say! Oga blowed the boy's head again

Tat….suuuu..miiiii! Hida smiled in sing song

Fine..fine! Beel, don't look to the ground, but look towards the street. Keep your balance carefully, don't playing PS2 portable at the same time, Don't eating ice cream, and don't ever ever look at that hot girl! Oga patted Beel's head in smile while he pointed his finger to the hot girl from the outside gate.

Beel nodded inwardly.

Kay, now look at me carefully! Oga sighed trying the bicycle, and 2 second later all people from around the world laughed out loud.

Whooaaa! Oga screamed.

After one hundred million billion trial and error, electric shock, trial and error, electric shock, someone get baked, someone get killed, someone get tortured, poker, beer, blackjack, marijuana. What a dangerous families?

Beel finally able to ride his first damn bicycle successfully

Mom! Dad! Look at me, look at me! What'cha gonna say then? Beel yelling as he ridding his bike over 230 miles/hour. Hilda moved to tears and Oga grinned proudly. Then kissed each other.

Just like you! Hilda now sat on the sofa, hugging her husband gently. She stared to the their super big wedding photo. The husband still drinking a bottle of beer.

From the ouside she can still hear Beel's shout and yell after doing backflip, tailwhip, barspin, and shredder alley with Oga's parents and Misaki recorded him. Maybe it's the time to say goodbye to Dave Mirra.

He started to be a real man with the ordeal, a man who will stop other people cry, a man who can stand in the worst situation, a man who will loves peoples who loved him, right? Oga cupped Hilda's face.

I really love you honey! Hilda embracing her arm to Oga's neck, stared at the piercing onyx eyes deeply. Oga smiled as he uncover her bang sincerely, exposing her emerald-like eyes. And the most romantic of kissing scene started. What a romantic couples?

ah..hah...hah.. what was that? Hilda awake, her body was wet by sweat, she stared at the clock it was 4:35 AM. She smiled and leaning bac on the husband chest.


	4. Shithead 4

After the lovey-dovey lunch, the couple and the spectators comeback to theirs class . Some face filled by satisfied after watching a high quality Telenovela. Some face filled by anger, sad, jealous, and sorrow! Sorrow? It's funeral! And some face are random. No wonder this school filled by fools.

Hilda sat down on her chair beside the husband, waiting for the next lesson. The man's hand slipped on her back, and his head leaned against her shoulder, the man was asleep, the man is snooring. She could felt that her face still blushed until now, not just because what happened at the lunch before. But it was going from this morning, since she was awake from her dream, since Oga has awake and loss his memory. Since everything is became truth to be told, since it's going to be real.

**Hilda's Reverie**

Accidentally she remembered about her dream, so weird dream. How a weird dream like that could be happen to a women like her?. Due the fact she hasn't dreaming like that before, she just had a nightmare during her life, but it's was a beautiful one for her. She always dreamed about something fearful like monster, alien, the end of the world, naga, tsunami, earthquake, stars war. That was fun for her, she liked it. But when she started to live in human world, everything has changed. Or in other hand that was herself who wanted a changes. She knew about her pride, and her absolute duty to serve the young master, but in other side she also can't help her feeling which growing wildly. At the first time she though she was success being emotionless. But then it was killed by the time, slow but sure. He doesn't understand why, but she knew that everything happened around her has caused this.

Life as a family is the weirdest circumstances, she never life surrounded by people before. She was alone before the demon king gave her the task to raising the young master. Now she has her own "family", her human family. The changes is happened inside this family. In this family she was introducted by new feeling like sad, sorrow, happy, and fun. Now she can laugh, felt shy, disappointed, hesitation, and jealous. Everything could happen in this pseudo family. No wonder, this family is such a circus. Where clown and joker crawling around.

She has to made sure that everything was happened or going to be happe, it's just for her master sake. She can't let her duty as an elite wet nurse bothered by another thing. She can't let her duty interfered by her own feeling, she can't let her to be herself.

But it was killed by the time once again. She has fell into the most terrible feeling. A new feeling has come to her life, a feeling which she never had before. A feeling which now playing dominance inside her mind. The most dangerous feeling. A feeling called as Love. Love has come, love doesn't gone, love has growth, love has blossomed. The reason was, she is a wife at first place.

For a normal girl, love is mean that you can do romantic thing with your opposite sex, you can share everything with your love, you can have fun with your man, and you'll trying to understand each other feeling. But she was Hilda, Hildegarde, Hilda sama, Hildegarde sama. The most feared as a royal wetnurse, the most powerfull wet nurse who choosen by the demon king itself. Nobody had the ball to joke over her. Nobody can insult her easily, without imagining the result. Since she was Hilda, she still had the way to keep her feeling without bothering her duty. She found the way to keep her "love" in it's place, as well.

Sarcasm, sadistic, cold, cruelty is the way, it has improved by the time passed by as well as the love improved. She showed her love by that way, keep the man knelt before her, keep the man crawl in her command, keep the man dying in her hand, keep the man always under her almighty authority. All because she wanted him to be hers. The man itself seemed not bothered by her regulation. Because the man was forced to be like she want.

But the time is going to be more wilder and crazier. The changes come too fast, the changes started to hurt her. She can't stand any longer with this condition, this sick, this hell-like love. Using that way is not going to be effective anymore. Because the man was passive, the man can't understand what's her feeling, the man is senseless, the man is careless. And everytime she use that way, she felt that the distance between their heart is going to be far and far. And the biggest problem is, there was a girl who tried to take the man from her hand. The girl was good-looking, the girl was nicer, the girl was beautiful, the girl was attractive, the girl had a good personality, the girl is Kuneida Aoi.

Which will you choose between a good thing or a bad thing? Who will bought a rotten fruit? Who will refused a fresh and good fruit? Who will accept a rotten fruit, even sweet inside it? She was on the rotten fruit case, she was in the worst form, she was in the bad side, she was trapped. But it's just a case, it's just a cover, it's just a mask. And also it was a spiked mask, so-hurting mask, a mask of pain to be used by her. The man looks didn't like with her personality, the man looks refused her existence, the man looks ignored her, the man start to attracted with that girl. But, bitter yet sweet, if the man knew what she was.

She could just removed her mask, removed her case, removed her cover. But she can't do it, there was something inside her was prohibited her to do it. Also it's about her pride and her duty. Why she should had two personalities? Why she should be pretending? Why she should be acting? Why she can't be her self? She wanted it but not, since she didn't know about the man's feeling to her.

So that day she decided to do a test, that day when she captured by Jabberwock, when her life is on the edge. In that prison she was thinking about her master, about her life, and about the man. Will he came to rescued her? Will he came for her? So what's the reason for him to do that? But the man really came, the man saved her, the man has came for her, for her life, for her existence. So isn't that mean she was valuable women for him? Is this the reason?

She though that she need to do more test, after she has been saved by him. That morning she decided to be herself for one day. She will pretending that she has losess her memory. She will in the same state with that girl with this. So who will be choosen by him? She or her?.

The man's reaction still the same, although she knew that something inside him being trembled, touched, or worried. The man's blushed shyly when his family said that she was his wife, the man blushed when she called him by his first name for the first time, the man's reaction to the crouquettes made by her has changed, he didn't protest with the taste as usual. The man's reaction when she slept in the same bed so hilarious, although she felt disappointed a bit.

Why he didn't take the advantage from this state? He could do everything on this state, she will give him anything he wanted. He could do anything to her since she was his wife, his wife for limited time. Why he didn't answered her question? When she asked "what is it about me that you don't like". Why? Why he didn't tell her that he didn't like with her personality? Why he didn't tell her what he wanted from her personality? So she will changes it, she will be better, she will be nicer, she will be his true lover, she will became his wife. She has disappointed again.

The time has come when she finally met with that girl. The girl's reaction was jealous, the girl's reaction was mad, the girl's reaction was hilarious. Why he didn't defended her since she was his wife. But when she has succeeded to forced that girl to say "I haven't a feeling to him" she could breathe quietly. And the man not blushed too, so it was safe to say that the man's feeling to that girl didn't improved too much. For this time.

Lunch time at the roof, the man gave her a compliment with the lunch made by her. It was a good news. But when Yolda came to tell her the way to get back her memories, it was really annoying. She never ever wanted her memories back. She know that the man's eyes filled by worried and care, but why he didn't defended her? When she asked "Am I really unwanted". Why he not tried to catch her when she ran and cried? She really wanted it. She really wanted the man say " Stay like this, if it could make you happy". Just it.

So her as "wife" time going to end when she accidentally found a perfect condition. It's a perfect climax to ended up "her" day. She was surrounded by demons from Makai, the demon going to revenged theirs pain caused by the man in the past. And suddenly a prince with a shining armor came to rescued her for the twice time. He looks so bright and manly, and the best news was he actually never bothered with her kind of personality, he was fine with Hildegarde or Wifey state. So doesn't that mean he will accept her existence whatever she was, right?

And about her dream, she knew that it wasn't the first time she had dreamed like this. It was about the 4 four time. At first she has dreamed about she and Oga be a couple, the second dream she and Oga has a date, the third dream she and Oga has married, tonight she and Oga was making love for sure, and she can made sure herself that if the next dream would happen, she definitely was pregnant. How it's looked like has been scheduled? No wonder it was a dream.

This morning Tatsumi's family re-introducting their self, and said that Oga was her husband and Beel as their child. She felt that the dreams came true, the dream became real. She blushed instantly when Oga grab her shoulder and saying "No wonder, I felt kinda happy when saw you this morning, you're really my beautifull wife".

Oh God, she felt that she's gonna flying to hell, after heard his compliment. Doesn't that mean Oga had a crush to her since last, right? And when his sister say "You're ignoring her, you're so useless". Immediately Oga's eyes filled by regret as he hugged her body tighly to say "sorry". That's words is simple, but she know it's meaningful. She can't help her blushed, Oga so attractive and this morning we've shared our first kiss. Our first and sweet kiss. She has no experienced with a kiss before, it's her first time, and Oga too. It's really make everything be perfect. Oga became so caring and loving, after he knew that she is his wife, she act to protect her, like she was a diamond.

**Kraakkkk Bommm! **A door voice getting kicked

Suddenly the voice awared her from her reverie. The teacher has entered the class room.

Tatsumi, wake up! Hilda tried to awaken her husband gently

Gah! What's going on? Oga replied still sleepy, ignoring the teacher stared at them oddly.

Who is that shit? Oga replied pointing his finger to Saotome

Stop it brat, are you gonna making love in this class? Saotome asked mockingly after felt offended.

Shut the fuck off, don't dare you say it in front my wife, ass! Oga snapped angrily, defending his wife's pride.

Huh? Calm down shit, I just made sure you are not screwed! Saotome said.

Oga going mad, but Hilda tried compossed him. She felt annoyance too, but Saotome wasn't an easy-killed guy. And also she felt her face so blushed by called as wife in front of shitloader.

Hajime! What's the result from [E(zx, zy, p, q) = F(zx, zy) – F(p, q) – (zx – p)Fp(p, q) –  
(zy – q)Fq(p)Fp(p, q)]! Saotome asked

What an ass? We're on the middle of Kanji lesson! Kanzaki protested to the arrogant teacher

Hah Really? Sorry I forgot it. Saotome replied with his kick to Kanzaki's face directly

Tatsuya! Answer my question! Again Saotome asked

How much? Tell me how much I should pay to you to answer your own question? Himekawa replied showing his money. Saotome smiled and Himekawa die.

Kuneida!

Sorry sensei, but we haven't learning this yet, and it was a high level of math question! It was a formula of nuclear! Kuneida said, even the smartes girl can't answer that question.

You Creepichi answer it!

Furuichi sure know this will happened soon.

Grrrhhh! Enough, it's enough! Why you always put me as a shit, even Saotome sensei do it? You damn author? Just delete me from the shitty fic of yours. Furuichi yelling, he really on rampage now

Calm down Takayuki, I'll write some elegant story of yours in the next time! Author said, felt kinda bad after did all putting Furuichi being a punch bag.

Eh Really? Something like The Great Prince Takayuki, or Takayuki the Savior, or Hilda x Takayuki, or Aoi's Blowjob on Takayuki maybe? Furuichi asked, with a sudden calm expression. Lecher since chilhood.

Gotcha, good luck ass! I just kidding you hahahah, gezz I felt odd saying that! I'll write something like, Takayuki the Coward, or Takayuki's Death, Takayuki the Unwanted Ass, or else! Can you gimme an idea! Author said nodded his head repeatedly.

Thanks for your kindness, But I should kill you first! Furuichi said with very cold tone. Furuichi leapt toward the author, he was transformed into Freddy Krueger

Whooaa! Author screamed, and author began to ran, author is a weakling even can't beat The Great Takayuki.

Huh, is there no brained guy? Saotome sighed

Gimme that! Suddenly Oga woke up and grabbed the chalk from Saotome's hand.

Are you sure to embarrassing your self? Saotome asked, Oga grinned evily, this form never ever changed.

I'll show you how smart I'm, my beloved wife! Oga smiled at Hilda, Hilda nodded she was too overheat by being blushed, she made sure to changes the color.

Oga writing on the blackboard confidently, the result was **"****log-100000****-1000000000**** m/s-a****2****+sx+s4+h6+o3+l+e-xy****2****".**

In the name of hell, where did he found the answer? The question itself has no digits! Other student murmured in astonishment

Oi Oga, what's kind of answer is that? Are you crazy? Mine is better! Toujo who usually absent for 9 days in a week shouted while participating to counting with his old fuckin shit sempoa.

Saotome also stoned in amazement, because the result was valid and the formula was accurate considered the book. Even himself can't answer this kind of math, he just asked it randomly from the book. How this ass could be so smart, and he was successfully made him like an ass too! Saotome thought felt annoyance.

There was Hilda who began to glazed, she can't help her tears, the armored prince also an Enstein lately. So strong, kind, smart, manly, caring, and loving, Oga was too bright to be seen, she nearly got blind. He was perfect, he was what she really wanted in the rest of her life. He was her man, he was her husband. And new feeling has came, the most pathetic feeling after love, she was horny by the shining bright armored prince. Like it was scheduled.


	5. Shithead 5

**A/N : Hello ass, sorry I mean all! Really I mean all! Just error typing, because "L" and "S" on my keyboard were connected ^^V. Finally this story updated. Roar...**

**Just ignore the poetry, they're useless for ya ^^v**

* * *

**He's Gone**

**_Love Defined_**

_What is love, but an emotion,_  
_So strong and so pure,_  
_That nurtured and shared with another_  
_All tests it will endure?_

_What is love, but a force_  
_To bring the mighty low,_  
_With the strength to shame the mountains_  
_And halt time's ceaseless flow?_

_What is love, but a triumph,_  
_A glorious goal attained,_  
_The union of two souls, two hearts_  
_A bond the angels have ordained?_

_What is love, but a champion,_  
_To cast the tyrant from his throne,_  
_And raise the flag of truth and peace,_  
_And fear of death o'erthrow?_

_What is love, but a beacon,_  
_To guide the wayward heart,_  
_A blazing light upon the shoals_  
_That dash cherished dreams apart?_

_And what is love, but forever,_  
_Eternal and sincere,_  
_A flame that through wax and wane_  
_Will outlive life's brief years?_

_So I'll tell it on the mountaintops,_  
_In all places high and low,_  
_That love for you is my reason to be,_  
_And will never break or bow._

_**I'll save your lips for last**_  
_  
Start with the neck and move to your back  
You like it slow not fast; I take my time down the path_

_I'll save your lips for last_

_Kiss your hips and lower back where my hands meet at last_  
_Don't they feel like sand, you know I'm tough but you wanted a man_

_I'll save your lips for last_

_Now I'm already at the thighs, where I'll find the calves_  
_My hands are playing catch up; I wanna feel every scar and scratch_

_I'll save your lips for last_

_The lights are out so how can I tell, I'm kissing up a body I know so well_  
_I hear you take short gasps, the rain outside is hitting the glass_  
_I shift your body to the side, hoping inside that this lasts_  
_Long or short you're in for the ride, and I taste the splash_

_I'll save your lips for last_

_My left is softly touching your chest, lips at your shoulder, back to the neck_  
_You hate when I touch your hair but tonight there's no protest_  
_I must be possessed cause you're so impressed, am I the best?_  
_We're both undressed and I'm so obsessed_

_I finally give you a kiss_

_**Let your tears come. Let them water your soul**_

_When I'm with you, _  
_eternity is a step away, _  
_my love continues to grow, _  
_with each passing day. _

_This treasure of love, _  
_I cherish within my soul, _  
_how much I love you… _  
_you'll never really know. _

_You bring a joy to my heart, _  
_I've never felt before, _  
_with each touch of your hand, _  
_I love you more and more. _

_Whenever we say goodbye, _  
_whenever we part, _  
_know I hold you dearly, _  
_deep inside my heart. _

_So these seven words, _  
_I pray you hold true, _

_**"Forever And Always, I Will Love You Tatsumi"** _

She was standing, staring at the sky, the tears flowed like never end.

_Hilda__! __Someone__call__her name._

_**Today**_

Summer vacation, everybody love the season, love the weather, someone who love them. It's perfect time for a couple.

Hilda! Someone call her name.

Wanna go today? Oga asked leaning against the kitchen door at Hilda who still preparing breakfast with his mother. Hilda stared at the male teenager immediately. She nearly dropped the cup in her hands, because the man is smoking now.

We? Go? Where? She asked back trying to threw the nervous covering her fast.

Hmm, Where ever you like! Oga replied smiled at her.

Why we should go? Hilda asked, doesn't understand with the line. But suddenly Oga's mothers gripping her shoulder and pulling her face jusf if want to say something.

Hilda, Tatsumi is $ %#%^$&% &%#$ and $^**&*(^&$^& so #%# ^%$^#^%, just #$^%$$%^ aren't cha? Oga's mother murmured at her daughter in law.

At the moment Hilda was silent. " So it's supposed to be a date? A couple date? Girl and Boy? He and me? Where ever I like? Didn't he know that I really want to go to the place like Catacombs, Walachia, Whitechapel, or Haunted Gettysburg? I think it would be fun. Hilda thought, she din't realized that she was put her hand into the bowl of hot soup.

What about you? Hilda asked, she wants her husband pick a choice. The man smiling slightly.

Just get ready baby… Fiuhhh Oga let out a big smoke from his cigarettes! leaving the kitchen.

O-okay,! Hilda said. " You hear that? A date, a couple date, boy and girl, Oga and me? Our first date? Oh my! So what's date basically? Hilda thought again and again.

Hilda? It's yours? Oga's mom asked, as she saw a bleeding thumb floating on the soup.

Are you okay? Hilda asked to the man who walking beside her. Oga held her hand tighly, just like she would ran away or being kidnapped. Beel hanging on his shoulder happily, he know that he will have fun today with his mommy and daddy.

Course! I'm perfect today! The life never better than this, right my son? Oga grinned at the green haired boy.

Aihhh! Beel cheered.

But there's something wrong crossed in her mind, and she doesn't know what's that! She still worrying about his condition. A week has passed since Oga losess his memories. At the first time, she didn't find something wrong at him, physically. But yesterday she has witnessed a great nightmare ever seen. That night Oga nearly died by something. Something that comes from his inside, something that can't be explain by herself. Something has gone wrong with Oga, seriously wrong. And she began to worried about it. It just like Oga has fighting against a pain, a pain who torturing him all the time.

_**The day before yesterday**_

That day Oga's family were out to visit his grandma at New Zealand. Japan-New Zealand? Out of ordinary, or simply just call it bullshit.

That's happened when they went to slept, sleep together like she wanted all time. After put the baby on his own bed, they both has already to sleep. Hilda leaned on Oga's chest while Oga hug her tighly. But suddenly she saw a light from Oga's hand. That was the Zebub seal glowing brightly from Oga's hand. The seal looks strange, because it has broken a bit.

What is this? She asked discovering the seal

Dunno! But I felt my skin burnt! Oga said

They were silent at the moment. Didn't awared that the baby at his bed starts awake.

Master what's going on, Hilda walking toward to the baby when she's about to reach him. Beel burst to cry, a different cry. It's not causing an electrical shock as usual, but It's like Beel has reached a new level of cry. The cry just like filled by the deepest sadness and sorrow. Hilda felt her body trembling by the view. She stared at Oga whos now sat on the bed side. They stared each other.

Was that caused by this? Oga asked, showing his hand with Zebub seal shining wildly. Hilda just bit her lower lips in confuse.

Master, what's happen! Hilda took the baby to her arm trying to compose him. And it just about the time, when she heard a louder cries. That's come from Oga.

She tried to checking the seal when suddenly a loud scream surprising her on the spot.

W-what happened Tatsumi? She held Oga's hand when Oga start screaming like crazy.

N-no- I don't know! Oga said, grabbing his head. The seal kept glowing more and more bright, like a fire ready to burnt him to the ash.

Shit…my head is hurt, so fucking hurt! Oga screaming again trying to release the pain from his head by blowing it to the wall.

Stop it, Tatsumi, stop it…..! Hilda screaming, trying to composing Oga. And now she's the one whos going crazy, Hilda screaming like no other day, watching Oga suffering in pain and uncontrollable Beel's cries. When she at her limit and have no choice what have to do. She put the crying baby back to his bed, then Hilda leap to Oga, trying to stop him. At first move she got some slap and kick from Oga. It was hurt for sure, Oga's power is over rate from normal human after all. Hilda crying in pain, her cheeks burnt by the slap, and her arm were no better. Oga has lost control, and Hilda on the top fear.

Hilda regain her strength and made another leap, now she successfully grab Oga on shoulder, pull his head back and threw his body to bed. Hilda now sat on his chest, still crying slapping his face right and left. To stop Oga from moving, she pinned his body by hers. Her tears fell down to his face, mixed by the blood coming from the wounded forehead.

Please stop… Oga.. please stop! Hilda crying hugging him, before she landed a kiss on his lips. Kiss and kiss again, without stopping slaping his face. And all be quiet. They all were be quiet.. Beel has stopped, and Oga has calm down.

Oga! Hilda called, breaking the silent.

Oga! Hilda recalling, shaking his body by his collar. She stared to his eyes, there's still a life inside.

What happen, Hilda! Why'd you cryin? And this blood…. Oga back to earth.

Please.. Tatsumi.. please I beg you, never do it again, never do it again! Hilda crying louder and louder!

Do what? What I've done? Did I hurt you? Oga cupped her face by his hand.

No.. but please.. Tatsumi… I.. ! Hilda can't let another words out, she no longer can control the tears and fear. The last she knew is, Oga kissed her smoothly and al went dark. She has passed out…

_**The movie is too sad!**_

Hilda? Hilda Hellooo! The movie is about to start! Oga awared her

Uh, sure! Sure! Where are we? Hilda back to earth. Oga stared to her in question!

I…I'm fine, I've daydreaming… just forget it! Hilda said quickly, avoiding another question.

The movie is telling about a story of a wife whose her husband is died on the battlefield. There to much tragedy and hurt. It affecting Hilda to her core.

What's that woman felt Tatsumi? Hilda asked, she leaning against his shoulder. Her face seems gloomy.

Absolutely sad, She loved that guy so much! But the man isn't die for nothing. He brought the pride of duty and honor for his belief.

He's the man who sold the world for the right. That's the man supposed to be, right Beel?

Aiihhh.. dah.. Beel cheered in salute.

Hilda smiling at the baby on his lap.

Tatsumi! Hilda called him… they both stared to each other. Hilda leaned closer to his face, Oga caressing her cheek smoothly.

I love you Hilda, even if that the last thing I can do. Kissing her forehad gently. Hilda just smiling, she doesn't know. She must be happy or not. She's happy, but on other condition she isn't. His last words give her uneasy feeling. It sounded like a permission.

Then they're kissed. But there's something she can't help, her emotion is growing up from inside. She pressed her forehead more, and kissed him even deeper, like she want to relase something out. Release her uneasy feeling from her heart, and it causing a pain that hurting her more than any phsycal wound. And the tear fell can't be held anymore.

Oga noticed it when suddenly he felt something wet on his cheek.

Hilda, Are you Okay? Why does you're crying? Oga stared to her, cupped her face with his hand.

The movie is too sad, she smilling bitterly.

The day has ended, the couple made their way to home. They've made some fun time, they were happy. Today they were watching movie, a sweet lunch at a restaurant, go to shopping mall, bought unnecessary thing.. and the last is visiting carnival on the city centre.

Hilda let herself enjoying this day, she let a loud laugh when Oga scared to death on "Haunted house" at carnival. Oga laugh-ed her out loud when she near crying at an extreme roller coaster. And Beel LOL'ed them when they're fight on bomb-bomb car, Oga were crashing at least 10 vehicles and Hilda just 8. The carnival is completely crashed by both, and no one give a damn. The little family looks happy, they were completely out of characters today. But no one give a shit. Today is the best day for them, and the last day for one.

Uhuk… uhuk! Ehmm…..!

Uhuhuhuhuk… ehmmmmmm….!

Got a cough? Hilda stared at Oga, they were on the way to home.

Ehm..! Dunno, so sudden shit! Oga covering his mouth with both hand.

UHUK..UHUK,,,HOEKKK,,PRANG…ROARRR…!

What kind of cough is that? Hilda surprised in second, "We should get something for it, let's go to clinic.

No.. Hilda no, I'm okay. Maybe it just because the ice cream from earlier! Oga resisting to get injected by a killer nurse at clinic on his imagination.

BRAKKKK…KABOMMB… FIUNGGG! FIRE IN THE HOLE! FIRE IN THE HOLE! GET OUTTA HERE, IT'S GONNA BLOW!

Seriously Tatsumi, your cough just sounded like a war lately! At least we have to go to drugstore. Hilda grabbing his hand, when she accidentally found a liquid on it. She shocked at the moment.

Y..you're bleeding! Your cough causing blood! It's not good, not good at all! We've to go to hospital right now!

No, I'm not!

Please Tatsumi, don't be so childish it's… KRINGGGGGGG! Hilda words stopped when a ring came from her cell phone. Hilda took her cell phone still dragging Oga.

Hello Hilda here! Oh Lamia what happen? Oh.. really… At this convesrsation Hilda stopped walking, her face going pale and pale, a sudden worried pictured on her face as she stared on Oga behind her.

Oh.. Ok.. We'll go home now. Hilda ended the telephone and continue dragging Oga.

Who the hell? Oga asked

Lamia, she told us to get home now? Hilda replied withous facing him.

That dwarf? What she want? Oga asked again

Medication, you have to get the last medication for your recovery!

Recovery what? I ain't need…

Tatsumi please, you must get the medication, we should hurry! So stop asking and refusing something! Now Hilda replied with a bit anger mixed by sad tones, she stammered. A full worried covering her self right now.

We're home! Hilda cried.

No one at home, because Oga's parent and Misaki today were out to visiting Misaki's boy friend at Afganistan. Bulshiiiiiittttttttttttttttt.

But from the upstairs Lamia welcomed them in hurry.

Let's get upstairs, we have no more time! Hilda sama, please get me hot water, Oga follow me! She commanded to the two. Oga just following the pink haired girl without any question.

Please lay on the bed! I'll give you a sedatie, oh before it please drank this hot water. It will help you to hold the pain for a moment! Lamia said.

Oga gave Hilda "what is this" face, Hilda who were sitting on the chair with Beel on her lap just silent covering her mouth with both hands. She seemed holding a pain, a pain on her heart.

Lamia, is this safe? Hilda asked her sith a trembling voice, sure she was worried to the core.

We'll never know, but if we kept his state continued. We'll get the worst for sure! But Hilda sama please, if you…

O..okay I'm okay! But please Lamia, I'm begging you for first time! Please save Tatsumi! And Hilda can't help the tears flowing wildly from her eyes. Lamia bit her lower lips, she actually also worried about Oga, and feel sad to about th condition.

Hilda don't need crying, I'll be okay if this will cure me, really I'll be okay! Oga trying to calming her down from his position. Hilda just nodded weakly.

I..I'll do the best! P..please hold it a bit! Lamia said stammered as she injecting the second medicine!

It need one minute to react, please hold your self Oga! Lamia commanded

But without waiting any seconds Oga has let out the reaction. His body strained hard, sweat poured from it wildly, his eyes turn white, and he let a loud scream. A scream of pain same as the last night witnessed by Hilda. Hilda put Beel to his own bed and ran toward Oga.

Hold it Tatsumi, please hold it! She whispered on his ear. Lamia what happen? Is this safe? She asked to the girl who now trembled in fear.

I ..If the reaction come in one minute it's o..okay, but it's to e..early

So what must we do now! Hilda cried in worried still grabbing Oga's arm.

Let me injecting the third formulas, please hold him a moment. Lamia said as injecting it. But before all the formulas gone, Oga kicking her, let her throwed to another side and hitting the cabinets.

Lamia! Hilda cried in panic losing her grab and ran to Lamia. But Lamia has passed out.

I'm burnt… hot… hot…my whole body is burn.. Oga unconscious screaming more louder than ever, even his voice changing to a dark one. Still panicked Hilda ran back to Oga leap to him, trapping him with her body slapping him right and left like earlier night. But Oga replying it with choking her neck. Hilda trying to release the choke before it could crushing her neck.

T..atsumi it's me Hilda.. Tatsumiii…! Hilda finally can let her neck free and now she pressed her forehead against him. She kissed him with a such force, but Oga replying it by bite her lower lips out hard, causing a wound, bleeding lips. Then Oga threw her to the side, Oga fell from the bed and crawling, trying to stood up and hitting everything in front of him Included Hilda. Hilda felt a miserable pain from her body plus her bleeding lips, trying to wake up she leaning at the wall when Oga suddenly trap her with his body. Hilda crying like crazy, stared at the man in font of her. Not because the pain, not because fear, but the man condition itself were worse than her. She saw Oga's mouth and nose over flowing bleeding, for the rest of her life she never see so much blood like this.

Tatsumi… she whispered weakly when Oga pressing his forehead again her. Oga while panting trying to regain his unconscious.

Tatsumi… again she whispered with a bleeding lips. Her cry were overhelming when she saw Oga was crying too.

H..Hilda I'm… he still panting as he stopped his word.

H..Hilda.. I..I love you Hilda! He whispered as sobbed to his core

I..love you too.. I'm..

H..Hilda.. I..Love you, even if that the last thing I can do! He tried to smile, his last smile were so soft and gentle.

I..I'm gone!

And plugghhhh… Oga's head fell to her chest. Hilda have no time to react, instead her eyes was widened and her mouth opened.

Hilda felt her feet were too weak to keep standing. She felt her body dropped down followed by Oga's head which now on her lap.

Hilda sama...? Lamia asked sobbed

He's gone… he's gone! Hilda replied it without facing Lamia, her eyes were empty. Just like the life have been sucked from it.

* * *

**Not good? Yeah basically I'm not give a shit ^^v**

**See ya in hell ^^V**


	6. Shithead 6

**A/N : don't read, don't review**

* * *

**I'm The Husband**

_Hilda! someone called her._

But she was not paying attention, or did not even hear it at all. She changed her position to knelt, hugging her knees. Continued to stare at the river below the cliffs, but the tears seemed would not stop no matter what happens. Warm evening air hit her body, the wind from the mountains gently stroked her hair. Fragrant flowers of the meadow around providing a comfortable atmosphere. Even though that's not what is being felt by the woman.

Maybe feeling like this is felt by someone when left by the people they love. Hilda felt a very sore pain in his heart, feel the pain of losing someone. Someone who is he waiting for, someone who became a place to complain, someone who became the place to lean on, someone who she loved, someone proper to be her husband….

She never expected more to him, she just wanted him to always accompany her throughout life. She just hopes he stays here, no matter what. She just wants to stay with him. Forget about the money, power, or any other living splendor. She just wants her Tatsumi…..

_Hilda! someone called her._

Why should all end up like this? This is not what she wanted. Yes before all these major changes occur. Two years have passed since she first met him. It was a time when she was still a wet nurse. Not an ordinary wet nurse, she is Hilda, Hildegarde, Hildegarde-sama. Known as the best wet nurse around the hell. Known as the most feared maid servant who reached the top of class alone. Known as the only one who chosen as the mother of Baby Beel by the Lord King ass guy itself. The King guy itself was a craziest one. But by choosing her, the Baby's future would be bright than the others prince for sure. The lord king has choosing the right mother….

Come to the time when she met Oga Tatsumi the strongest asshole all around Japan. The man who owning the qualities to became Baby Beel contractor. A father in other words. A father of the demon baby in reality. He was the first human she has met, the second is the most Failed human, Takayuki Furuichi. Nothing but duty she has brought that time. Nothing but honor she has wished that time. But you can't stop the love…..

Wife? It has supposed to be another character from another anime or a kind of food's name.

She doesn't understand what's the wife mean to be. But the soap she's always watched all the time tell her what kind of job that was.

Love? She's blushed just by hearing the words. Why love? The one who had the biggest part of their relationship? Sure she was fall in love with him, and vice versa. She loved him….

But why now? Why now? The time when she got what she wanted. He's gone, gone somewhere. She has lost him, for the rest of eternity, to the place he wouldn't comeback. Back to her, back to Hildegarde, back to His Hldegarde-sama. Where the place she should burst out this feeling? Feeling of missing someone? She's missing him…..

_Hildaaa,, you bitches, get a job instead crying all the time! Someone screaming to her_

She turned back to the voice, stared to it. Her swelled orb can't hide the sadness, as the impact of nonstopped cry.

How to get him back, to the state she loved? Why did he left her in this current situation? Why did he left her with his _"seed"_, he has planted inside? Did he knew how a pain can cruelly torturing her to her core? Even killing her in second. She missed him so much….

_Hilda… someone called her slowly._

And a hand grabbing her shoulder gently, she didn't give a shit to that.

She can't allowed it happen, she must get him back. She can't live without him, die is better than tortured. But all she can do now is just crying, crying, and crying. She needed him now…..

_Hilda! What happened to you, just tell me what's going on and let me know what do you want! _A hand picked her up, let her stood on the spot just to see her, face to face.

Get off me! You bastard, there's nothing of your bussines! She demanded. But the hand won't let her go, it wrapping her waist tighly. Kept her body sank to the guy.

Why did you choosed him, than me? He's nothing compared by me at any side! He defended

That's not you fucking bussines, since you're not him at all. She said menacingly.

_Huh what the hell? I am him, and He's me! What the different?_ He protested

You aren't Tatsumi! Oga are you listening? Now get off me in instant! She demanded again.

_Fuck yeah, the one who has lost the memory is you. Bitch!_ He snapped

You aren't Tat….

_Shadduppp…. Let me tell you this one. I'm Oga Tatsumi, I'm is one, there's nothing about Oga and Tatsumi state. They'e are ones. No shit being Oga or Tatsumi. Oga is great, and Tatsumi also. But Oga Tatsumi is even greater. Bwahaha….._ He laughed, emitting his evil face.

She threw a sharp glance to him, he gulped in horror. Sweat dropped from his head to his toe.

Silent…..

Silent…..

Silent…

_I love you than anyone can do! Included that Tatsumi guy, that's the different._ He said confidently

_Why did you fought agains yourself?_ She though. But she also surprised by the words. Oga is loved me more than Tatsumi? She though again.

No!

_Hilda! Stop being such a fool bitches, it's not your type. There's no Tatsumi being existence. That's just the part of me when I've loss my memory. It's just like you that time, when the manga titled the chapter as "The captured wet nurse" ain't cha?._

_Maybe that Tatsumi has showed you that lovey-dovey stuff and shit!_ He said, sweatdropped, his face turned to blue, holding his blushing.

_But I won't lose that just by such a fool!_ His face turned to green.

_Believe me, Tatsumi is nothing compared by Oga Tatsumi! He will do it better!_ His face exploded

_I.. I ..I love you, even that's the last thing I can do!_ He said it, finally he said it. Gentle and smooth.

Hilda at the moment felt her body jolted by a storm, his last words is same as Tatsumi guy said last moment. She felt weak on her kness, felt her power sucked out to orbit. Losing his ability to speak, the one which still working is her eyes. A nonstopped flowing tears.

She lifted her face to met him. Oga saw a big question mark on her emerald-like eyes. Knowing that she will let a question or more. But he speak it first.

_I'm the husband! Because I'm the husband. That's all._

_No matter what's the state of me, I'm still the husband! That's what I've supposed to be. That's what I've existed for, that's what I've lived for._

Hilda plunged her lips againts him.

I miss you….. I miss you my love! She said between the kiss. She cupped his face, pressing her forehead, stared intently to the onyx ones.

Oga Tatsumi! I never lost my memory! She said…

Silent….

Silent…..

Silent….

Hildegarde! Me neither! He smiled, back to licking her lips…

Silent….

Silent…..

Silent….

_Not far from the couple, the most failed guy ever exist in this world crying out of the boundaries! I'm nothing, but an additional character! He though back to his sorrow._

* * *

**_Just want to finish it as fast as I can... the rest fixed after the end of the world._**

**_Life under the rock wasn't bad at all..._**


End file.
